


Lightwood-Bane residence: Home is Where the Heart is

by Wilson101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Max Lightwood Lives, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson101/pseuds/Wilson101
Summary: Rafael, Max, Alex and Jazzy Lightwood-Bane's adventures being raised by Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, there friends and family.





	Lightwood-Bane residence: Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Shadowhunters Chronicles book series but with a little of the Shadowhunters Tv show in the mix.

Rafael honestly didn't understand why he was being punished for the fight that happened today. Barry Dearman from the London Institute should be the one punished for insulting his brother Max calling him a plump blue freak loser. For the insult, Rafael went over to the boy socking him right on the nose. By the time Barry's mother, his aunt Isabelle and Hodge Starkweather came into the training room hearing Barrys' cry's coming from it, found her son wailing his lungs out holding his hands to his nose, Rafael standing some feet away breathing heavily sweat dripping down his forehead and the other Shadowhunter children training that were standing not knowing what to do and Max looking very guilty. 

Now Rafael found himself sitting on the couch next to Barry who was holding an ice pack to his nose and Barry's mother fuming next to him inside the Institute office. 

After aunt Izzy gave Barry his ice pack, she went to get the people taking care of the New York Institute while his father Alec was away on Clave buisness in Idris with his uncle and aunt Jace and Clary. While his father Magnus Bane was away on Warlock buisness to congratulate the High Warlock of Romania, Damian Nectaria. The people taking care of the Institute while his father was away was his grandparents Robert and Maryse Lightwood. 

"Sorry for the wait had to check with Magnus about the wards." Robert apologized with aunt Izzy and Maryse behind him walking over to the desk and sat down in the chair. His aunt Izzy sat down on the arm of the couch next to him and his grandmother standing behind him puting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Rafael straightend up in his seat at the mention of his father's name. "Dad's back I thought he was in Romania?"

"Bagnus Gane went to Gomania?" Barry questioned his mouth full of ice pack and his hands. 

"Barry don't talk with your mouth full." His mother scolded shoving the ice more onto his son's face who groaned at the force.

Rafael muffled a laugh making Maryse hit him upside the head causing him to wince. 

"He was but decided to come back today but don't think your out of this yet Rafe. I told your father about what you did your not off the hook. He's coming here when he finish's." Rafael made the face all kids make when there parents are mentioned to be involved huffing in his seat slouching. 

"I'm here, just finished up the last of the wards. What has Rafael done." Magnus came into the room wearing a deep navy blue colored suit with matching slacks. The suit jacket seemed to be decorated with sparkling red glitter that was a perfect blend with the navy blue color. His hair was made into the hairdo he wore when he met there father Alec for the first time, something Max showed to him one night while their parents were sleeping, and was wearing gold glittery makeup as well wearing some necklaces. 

"Your son punched my little boy in the nose for no good reason." Mrs. Dearman took the icepack her son was holding showing his already tried up bloody nose. 

Magnus blinked at the image of a little boy no older than Rafael by two years wearing tried blood that was definitely from a punch to the nose. He then looked potiently at his oldest son with a look of proud amusement and dissapointment. "Rafeal is this true?" Magnus asked. 

Rafael shifted uncomfortably in his spot at his father's gentle coaxing voice that he always uses to coax things out of his children. "Yes." He awnsered and straightened up in his seat. "But that was only because he called Max a plump blue loser. All because he was blue and couldn't even do some basic bow n arrow skills."

"Wid not sat that wart." "No he didn't Rafe." "Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane." Barry, Isabelle and Maryse said at the same time. 

Magnus frowned at the words that came out of his son's mouth. Him and Alexander knew that there sweet boy Max would experience prejudice by his peers in a still prejudice Shadowhunter soceity when they decided to raise him in the Shadow World as a part of their family instead of living with their dear friend Catarina like the planned. 

Though despite what his eldest child claimed, Magnus unlike Alec with his different style of parenting of dealing with something involves accusing the Dearman boys mother of teaching her son loose morals, he waited patiently for what the mother would say about her son's behavior. 

"Bearach is that true. Did you call the Lightwood-Bane's brother a plump blue freak loser." Mrs. Dearman demanded and Barry who was already slouched slid further down his seat looking very guilty. 

"Well when you put it that way. Yeah I did." Barry mumbled and his mother sighed looking at Magnus with a apologetic look. "I'm sorry about my son, Magnus Bane." 

Magnus shook his head smiling polietly. "It's quite alright." He looked at his first born expectantly. "Now Rafael apologize to Bearach"

"Sorry." Rafael mumbling an apology reluctantly. 

"Barry apologize to Rafael." Mrs. Dearman encouraged, when Barry didn't do what she wanted his mother frowned nudging his shoulder. "Bearach Bitgaram Richard Alexandro Lee Dearman apologize now." 

Barry grumbled and clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry." 

"Well since everything has been settled here I think we should let the boys have something to eat in the Institute kitchen. Yes." Robert suggested getting up from the chair. "Then we will discuss the boys punishment later." Leading the grown ups to the door and the two mentioned boys got up from the seats reluctantly following the grown ups and groaning at the mention of a punishment. 

Once outside the office and walking to the kitchen, Rafael stopped walking when hearing his name being called. "Rafael." 

Rafael turned to Barry who was standing a little ways away from him and the group no longer holding the ice pack. 

"I'm sorry about calling your brother a plump blue freak loser. I was just jealous that you had an awesome Warlock brother and I was stuck with my loser brother even though I love him."

Rafael contemplated Barry for a moment looking for any signs of lying in his eyes but didn't find any and continued to look at him to look at his appearance. 

Looking at Barry who was no longer holding his ice pack, Rafael like any other children with gay parents, he was fascinated by the resemblance between mother and child. Barry was close to the appearance of his mother, the same almond-shaped eyes and very sharp, high cheekbones, and the same asian facial features. Though the only thing that wasn't the same between him and Mrs. Dearman, was Barry's very red, ginger-like hair with shades of dark blonde-brown and strawberry blonde in it and hazel-green colored eyes. 

"Rafael." 

Rafael shook his head looking at Barry blushing at being caught staring at the kid who called his innocent little brother a plump blue freak loser. "Yeah, um, yeah I'm sorry for punching you." 

Barry shook his head smiling. "No that was actually a smart move. Taught me a lesson on not name calling your brother like a snobbish rich boy, which I'm not by the way." 

"Let's go to get some food from our favorite grown ups in the whole world." Rafael smiled and noded walking beside Barry who started chattering about how awesome he looked when punching him. 

And that is how Rafael met his Parabatai.


End file.
